1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl screen for use in connection with a typical toilet bowl. The toilet bowl screen has particular utility in connection with trapping large items while cutting through waste and toilet paper with razor wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet bowl screens are desirable for keeping large items from being flushed down toilets and becoming trapped in pipes, necessitating plumbing work.
The use of toilet bowl screens is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,324 to Lundelius discloses a strainer unit for toilets. However, the Lundelius ""324 patent does not provide an apparatus with razor wire to cut through waste and toilet paper that is undesirable to remove from toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,561 to Hoffman et al. discloses a toilet bowl screen. However, the Hoffman ""561 patent does not provide an apparatus with razor wire to cut through waste and toilet paper that is undesirable to remove from a toilet.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,996 to Hoffman et al. discloses a guard for toilet bowls. However, the Hoffman ""996 patent does not provide an apparatus with razor wire to cut through waste and toilet paper that is undesirable to remove from toilet bowls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,247 to Ebert discloses a strainer for closet bowls. However, the Ebert ""247 patent does not provide an apparatus with razor wire to cut through waste and toilet paper that users do not wish to remove from the bowls.
U.S. Pat. No. 594,169 to Catsiff discloses a basket trap for water closets. However, the Catsiff ""169 patent does not provide an apparatus with razor wire to cut through waste and toilet paper that users do not wish to remove, and cannot prevent items from being trapped within pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 939,013 to Haddock discloses a cuspidor. However, the Haddock ""013 patent does not provide a screen suitable for use in a toilet.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,225 to Scheer discloses a urinal deflector. However, the Scheer ""225 patent does not provide a screen suitable for use in a toilet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet bowl screen that allows large items to be trapped while cutting through waste and toilet paper with razor wire. The prior art patents make no provision for cutting through waste and toilet paper that is undesirable to remove from toilet bowls.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved toilet bowl screen that can be used for trapping large items while cutting through waste and toilet paper with razor wire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the toilet bowl screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trapping large items while cutting through waste and toilet paper with razor wire.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet bowl screens now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet bowl screen, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet bowl screen which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a toilet bowl screen which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a toilet bowl screen, comprising a razor wire screen, a ring connected to the perimeter of the razor wire screen, and a handle connected to the ring.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a toilet bowl screen, comprising a razor wire screen, a circular ring connected to the perimeter of the razor wire screen, and a handle connected to the ring.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a toilet bowl screen for trapping large items while cutting through waste and toilet paper, comprising a razor wire screen, a circular plastic ring connected to the perimeter of the razor wire screen, and a plastic handle connected to the plastic ring, wherein the top part of the handle is configured to rest on the rear upper surface of the toilet bowl, thereby allowing quick and easy removal of the toilet bowl screen.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include clips, hooks, and other attachments. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet bowl screen that has all of the advantages of the prior art toilet bowl screens and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet bowl screen that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toilet bowl screen that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such toilet bowl screen economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet bowl screen that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl screen for trapping large items. This allows the items to be removed, and prevents the items from being flushed down the toilet and becoming trapped in pipes, necessitating plumbing work and removal of the toilet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl screen for cutting through waste and toilet paper with razor wire. This prevents the waste and toilet paper from becoming caught on the screen and clogging it, and makes it possible to flush this material that is undesirable to remove from the toilet bowl.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.